


domestic bliss

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Zari borrows John's house for a book club meeting.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kath! while i couldn't give you hellhacker, i can always give you fluff. i hope you enjoy this domestic mess. <3

Ever since Zari and John had started dating, it certainly wasn’t a strange sight to catch her hanging around his place. The Legends could be a bit much even on one of their good days, and as much as Astra could give her a hard time when she hung around in her face masks, the peace was nice. 

The manor felt more like home sometimes, rather than just loitering around her boyfriend’s place. There were probably more of her clothes in John’s closet than his, and he certainly never complained when he caught her there when he returned from an exorcism. 

But when they needed a place to meet for their next book club meeting when their usual spot of Mona’s apartment was unavailable, Zari surprised herself when she said, “We can meet at my place. I mean, John’s place.”

No one had commented on her slip-up, but she caught Ava raising her eyebrows at her. Still, she said, “That should work.”

It had definitely been a little impulsive, sure. But she’d gotten him to let her borrow the manor for the Deltas before they were officially a thing, it wasn’t that different. Okay, maybe it was a little different. 

By the time the book club meeting rolled around, Zari had almost forgotten to ask him. Almost. John barely batted an eye when she arrived during breakfast, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Good morning,” she said. “I’m gonna borrow your house tonight.”

He choked a bit on his coffee, looking back at her. “You what?”

“It’s book club night,” Zari said, leaning against the counter. “And I sorta said we could meet here this time.”

John cleared his throat. “A bit of a heads up would have been nice, love.”

“You just got one,” she told him. 

He chuckled. “You’re just trying to take over my house here, ain’t ya?”

“You know you don’t mind  _ that _ much,” she teased. “‘Cause you love me.”

“That I do,” John said. “Why else would I let you squeeze half your wardrobe in my closet?”  
“I didn’t see you using it,” Zari replied. “I promise I won’t kick you out unless our gossip gets to be too much for you.”

“Is that really all you get up to during your meetings?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s not all we do. We occasionally talk about books. And I just watch everyone get tipsy off rosé.” Zari lit up. “Oh, I need to start getting a snack spread together. I’ll save you some tiny crackers.”

“Well, you should have started with that,” John deadpanned. 

“Huh, who would have guessed a warlock of your measure could be swayed by snacks? And here I thought my charms were your only weakness,” she said.

“They’re just one of many, love.” He set his mug down. “I’ll make myself sparse while you’re gossiping and whatnot. Just don’t break anything.”

“We won’t get too rowdy. No frat parties here this time,” Zari promised. 

“Yeah, I’m still missing my Shadow Stone from the last time I let you lend my house,” John said. 

She winced. “We never found which one of Dion’s bros took that Shadow Stone, did we?”

“Just a tad too preoccupied with trying to save your brother, if I remember correctly.” 

“Ah. That was it.” Zari stood up, stretching her arms above her head as she did. “The best thing about having book club here? All I have to do afterwards is head up to our room.”

“ _ Our  _ room?” he asked. 

Fuck. Slip of the tongue. But she recovered from it quickly. “I mean, I practically live here when I’m not with the Legends. I think it’s almost our room by now, right?”

“You know, I like the sound of that.” John gave her a grin. “‘Our room.’”

Zari smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe this is the first hellstar fic i've properly posted on ao3? wow y'all are missing out


End file.
